Desire
by Margarida
Summary: Universo Alternativo Ela nasceu para seduzir... Eles, para matarem ou morrerem por amor... Presente de aniversário para Black Scorpio No Nyx!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seya e seus personagens relacionados pertecem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e às editoras licenciadas (Porém, hoje eu dou o Shura e o MDM de presente para a Nyx... Presente não! Empréstimo...)

Moça Nyx! Parabéns pelo seu dia, dia tão feliz... Fazer aniversário é tão bom, e ganhar presentes mais ainda... E aqui está o seu, embrulhado em papel azul com laço de fita vermelha!

Espero que goste, minha linda!

Beijos!

E aos demais, boa leitura!

Nota: Esta fic tem seu enredo e personagens baseados na ópera Carmem. Baseada, gente, não uma adaptação literal! O nome Carlo para MDM foi cunhado pela ficwritter Pipe e o sobrenome pela Nyx, assim como o nome dado ao Shura.

Fic betada pela minha baixinha Amanda.

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Parte I - ****Eu**

-x-x-x-x-x-

Anoitecia em Madri. A densa neblina do inverno tomava conta das ruas aos poucos, as pessoas se recolhiam às suas casas e tavernas, atrás de um lugar quente e aconchegante. E a guarda da cidade se preparava para realizar a troca de turno do batalhão. Postado à frente do pequeno edifício de dois andares, o capitão consultava um relógio de bolso.

Os cabelos em um tom acinzentado estavam revoltos e arrepiados por conta da fina garoa. Os olhos azuis mesclados mantinham-se atentos ao relógio. A farda, impecavelmente no lugar, parecia ter sido talhada ao seu corpo. Os tons de azul marinho e dourado combinavam em perfeita sintonia com a pele morena, típica daqueles que possuem sangue quente e descendência latina.

O som de uma corneta pôde ser ouvido e o batalhão começou a marchar em formação, prontos para realizar a troca da guarda. E seu capitão observava a tudo, muito atento. Os soldados, compenetrados, realizaram todo "ritual" e então se postaram cada um em seu lugar. O capitão arqueou uma sobrancelha e grunhiu, guardando o relógio de volta ao bolso da jaqueta.

-Cinco minutos para realizar uma simples troca... Mais agilidade da próxima vez, soldados... Um dia de detenção para cada um pela falta cometida.

Sem esperar por alguma reação de seus subordinados, adentrou o prédio da guarda e foi direto para sua sala, onde se sentou displicente em sua cadeira, os pés sobre a mesa de cedro.

Carlo Bentivoglio era seu nome. Italiano de nascença, criado na Espanha desde os cinco anos de idade. Era filho de comerciantes, sonhava desde menino com a carreira militar, objetivo que conquistara aos dezoitos anos. Há cerca de um ano era o capitão da guarda, sua fama de rígido e por vezes cruel, tanto com criminosos quanto com seus subordinados, havia lhe rendido o temido apelido de Máscara da Morte.

Ele era o tipo de homem que não tinha piedade ou misericórdia de seus inimigos...

Estava em sua sala, absorto em pensamentos, a cabeça jogada para trás, quando ouviu sons estranhos vindos da rua. Parecia algum tipo de instrumento musical ou algo assim. Levantou-se de maneira brusca de sua cadeira e desceu as escadas para a saída correndo, certamente era algum grupo de ciganos que inventara de atrapalhar a sua paz. E da cidade também.

Ganhou a rua rapidamente, viu mais adiante o tal grupo em formação de círculo, tocando, cantando e batendo palmas. Nervoso, chamou dois de seus soldados e foi se encaminhando para o grupo, conforme se aproximava o círculo foi se abrindo. E então ele a viu, dançando em meio aos homens que cantavam e tocavam.

Os cabelos castanhos, com algumas mechas que lembravam o ruivo, balançavam suavemente por suas costas, ao ritmo da dança. Os olhos castanhos percorriam cada rosto com um brilho diferente, um sorriso moldava-lhe os lábios carnudos. As mãos delicadas serpenteavam pelo ar em movimentos precisos e vigorosos, delizavam pelas laterais do corpo e sobre sua cabeça. A saia vermelha e amarela esvoaçava ao menor movimento ou rodopio, a blusa com decote canoa da mesma cor caía por sobre seus braços, deixando ombros e colo nus. Colares diversos e os brincos de argolas completavam o visual. Uma bela criatura.

Recompôs rapidamente a sua pose e a habitual cara fechada e foi em direção ao grupo, a mão direita sobre o punho da espada em sua cintura.

-Vocês, dispersando agora... Voltem para seu acampamento, não quero saber desse tipo de bagunça pela cidade!

-Não estamos fazendo nada que possa ofender alguém, capitão... – a jovem falou, encarando-o diretamente nos olhos – Não pode nos expulsar assim, como se fôssemos animais.

Irritado com a ousadia da jovem, ele puxou a espada e a empunhou. Mas ela não se moveu um único milímetro de seu lugar.

-É tão covarde que empunha sua espada contra uma mulher e desarmada?

-Insolente! Homens! – os dois soldados se protificaram – Levem esta mulher daqui!

-Vai me prender sob qual acusação?

-Desacato à autoridade, senhorita... Isso é crime, sabia?

A jovem quis protestar, mas os soldados a agarraram pelos braços, arrastando-a dali. Os homens que a acompanhavam quiseram partir para cima dos soldados, mas Carlo ergueu sua espada, o fio rente à pele do pescoço de um deles. O rapaz recuou, os demais também.

Arrastada pelos soldados, a jovem foi levada para a prisão de Madri, o capitão atrás de si, observando-a atentamente.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Foi praticamente jogada dentro da cela fria e cheirando a mofo. Bufando, ela sentou-se em um banco de madeira que estava por ali, ajeitando a saia e os longos cabelos. Pouco depois, Máscara da Morte apareceu, com um olhar altivo na direção da jovem.

-Pode dizer o que quiser, você não vai me atingir...

-Não acha que é atrevida demais pela posição em que se encontra, senhorita?

-Isso não é da sua conta, capitão.

As palavras irônicas, o jeito como ela falava o deixavam nervoso. E um tanto perturbado também. Aquela boca vermelha lhe chamava a atenção de tal maneira que se sentia atraído por ela, qual seria o sabor de seus beijos?

-Por que me olha tanto? Perdeu alguma coisa por aqui... – ela disse, mudando sua expressão de raiva por outra, mais sensual e com um quê de sarcasmo. E enquanto falava, sua mão direita passeava por seu colo, até se deter no decote da blusa.

Carlo abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas palavra alguma saiu. O olhar daquela cigana o mirava, como se estivesse a lhe fazer um convite, mudo, para uma experiência além do paraíso.

-Qual o seu nome, cigana?

-Júlia... – ela disse, simplesmente.

O capitão destrancou então a porta da cela, entrando por ela. Júlia se colocou de pé, pronta para se defender caso ele quisesse fazer algo contra si. E Carlo o fez.

Puxou-a pela cintura até que seus corpos colaram-se um ao outro, quentes, trêmulos. Com um das mãos, enlaçou a nuca de Júlia, segurando-a pelso cabelos macios. Os lábios se tocaram, eram doces. Uma corrente elétrica subiu pela espinha de ambos, ela abraçou o rapaz e entrabriu sua boca, a língua de Carlo a invadiu, buscando a dela, explorando cada centímetro daquela cavidade que possuía um sabor de... Não sabia identificar, mas o deixava inebriado, como se não pudesse mais viver sem aqueles beijos...

-x-x-x-x-x-

A palha que escapava do colchão destinado aos prisioneiros colava-se ao suor de seus corpos, os gemidos ganhavam força e corriam pelos corredores sujos da prisão, gente nas outras celas excitavam-se ao ouvir e imaginar o que acontecia naquela cela isolada do primeiro andar.

O frio da noite madrilheña sequer chegava àquele lugar...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Primeiro capítulo... Finito! A intenção inicial era uma oneshot, mas foi ficando compriiiida, aí... Virou uma fic de 4 capítulos!

Nyx, tudo de bom para vc, muitos anos de vida e muitas felicidades!

E beijos a todos!


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo betado pela Amanda, com contrato assinado. E isso é sério, eu mando até cópia dele para comprovar...

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Parte II - Você**

-x-x-x-x-x-

_Madri, cerca de 21 anos atrás..._

Era noite de festa no acampamento cigano, um casamento acontecia entre o filho mais velho do patriarca e sua noiva, sua prometida desde o nascimento. Mas as atenções se dividiam entre o casal aparentemente feliz e uma outra pessoa, que circulava pela festa com um sorriso nos lábios e trejeitos sensuais.

Uma bela jovem, de traços finos e cabelos castanhos ondulados, na altura da cintura. Os olhos verdes eram verdadeiras esmeraldas, brilhantes e vivazes. O corpo perfeito, de curvas acentuadas, chamava a atenção, marcada pelo vestido de tecido leve, da mesma cor de seus olhos. Colares e brincos completavam o belo visual.

Madalena era seu nome. Filha caçula do patriarca, prometida ao jovem Javier, filho de seu padrinho. Mas o compromisso firmado em seu nascimento não a impedia de flertar com os demais rapazes de sua comunidade, gostava de saber que poderia ter qualquer um deles aos seus pés.

Alguns diziam que Madalena era alguma espécie de bruxa cigana, por onde passava deixava um rastro de sensualidade e suspiros, provocava paixões e até mortes. Esta última afirmação era quase uma lenda, afinal, ninguém poderia afirmar com toda certeza que o irmão mais novo de Javier se matara por conta de seu amor impossível pela jovem.

Remexendo os quadris, como se fosse acompanhar a roda de dança, Madalena passou por seus companheiros, estava um pouco cansada de tanta cantoria. Caminhando por entre as tendas e carroças, decidiu dar uma volta para espairecer e descansar um pouco.

Andando calmamente, chegou a um lago, de águas tão limpas que refletiam o brilho prateado da lua. Sentou-se à sua margem, brincando com a água, levando-a ao rosto com as mãos em conchas. Estava com calor e refrescar-se lhe pareceu uma boa idéia.

-Posso saber o que faz uma jovem tão bonita aqui, sozinha? Não tem medo de ser atacada?

Ouviu a voz grave atrás de si e se afastou da margem, com tamanha brusquidão que caiu para trás. O estranho se abaixou, estendendo-lhe a mão. Sem saber porque, Madalena aceitou e ele a içou para cima. E ficaram tão próximos que, iluminado pela luz da lua, ele pôde ver o quão belo era o sorriso dele, o quanto brilhavam as íris douradas.

-Qual o seu nome, cigana?

-Madalena...

O estranho sorriu ainda mais abertamente, Madalena sentiu que podia se perder naquele sorriso, naquele olhar. E, não percebeu, ela, que sempre seduzia a todos, estava sendo seduzida...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Seis meses desde aquela noite. E a vergonha estampada na forma de uma barriga em crescimento. Execrada por seu povo, expulsa de sua comunidade pelo patriarca, seu pai, Madalena estava condenada a vagar pela Espanha, sem casa, sem pouso. E com um bebê em seu ventre.

O pior era que não se arrependia daquela noite, quando se entregara ao estranho sem ao menos lhe perguntar o nome. Era tão bonito, tão gentil e... Caliente. Nunca sentira, por nenhum homem, o que havia sentido por ele.

Fogo. Paixão. Sedução. Mistério...

Precisava encontrar um lugar para ficar. Mas como, se era uma cigana, uma mulher sozinha?

Oito meses. A barriga parecia querer estourar de tão grande. E madalena continuava sua procura, ficava um ou dois dias em algum canto, não conseguia trabalho. E já estava tão cansada, tão sem forças...

Estava nos arredores de Madri. E, era quase noite, avistou ao longe, na planície, um aglomerado de tendas com uma fogueira acesa ao centro. Ciganos! Eram sua gente, com sorte, não lhe negariam ajuda.

Caminhou até bem próxima ao acampamento, mas acabou caindo antes. Estava exausta. Não viu que, pouco depois, uma senhora se aproximava. Cabelos brancos como neve, olhos vermelhos e miúdos. Pareciam enxergar o mais profundo da alma humana. Com a ajuda de dois homens, levou Madalena para uma das tendas, onde, naquela mesma noite, a jovem acabou dando a luz. E morrendo logo em seguida.

Uma menina. De cabelos castanhos e olhos da mesma cor. A velha senhora a pegou em seus braços e, sozinha, deu-lhe o primeiro banho.

-Nascestes do fogo e da paixão, pequena... Seu destino... Não será tão diferente de tua mãe... Ou de teu pai...

Envolveu a menina em lençóis de algodão, ela dormia agora. Um brilho dourado trespassou os olhos da senhora, ela saiu a tenda com a bebê nos braços.

-Como ela se chamará, matriarca? – perguntou-lhe um rapazinho de olhos dourados, devia ter uns treze anos no máximo.

-Júlia... Tal como desejava seu pai... – ela disse, mostrando a ele a menina – Dê boas vindas à sua irmã, Lourenço.

-x-x-x-x-x-

_Nos dias atuais_

Acordou ainda de madrugada, espreguiçando-se. Ainda estava sobre o colchão de palha, nua. E o capitão dormia ao seu lado, um dos braços enlaçando sua cintura. Sorriu, contemplando a figura masculina, adormecida.

Tão fácil...

Feito uma gata, esgueirou-se para a direita, livrando-se do abraço. O homem deitado resmungou alguma coisa inaudível, mas não acordou. Júlia, vestiu-se depressa e, sorrateira, alcançou as chaves da cela que estavam no bolso da calça dele.

Muito fácil...

Silenciosa, destrancou a cela e saiu pelo corredor, ocultando na penumbra. Alcançou a porta de saída, não seria difícil passar por dois sentinelas sonolentos. Esgueirando-se pela paredes, chegou a um muro mais baixo que ficava nos fundos e saltou para fora da prisão. Estava livre.

Fácil...

A sedução era sua principal arma. Sabia muito bem como usá-la em seu proveito.

Júlia nascera para seduzir. Os homens, para matar ou morrerem por ela...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Miga, segundo capítulo para ti! Gostou?

Ainda não temos Shura, mas, no próximo... Ah, ele vai aparecer!

Beijos para ti e para todos que acompanham a fic!!!


	3. Chapter 3

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Capítulo III – Ele**

-x-x-x-x-x-

Amanhecia em Madri. Aos poucos, a luz amarelada do nascer do dia tomava conta da cidade e de suas ruas e moradores. E um deles em especial parecia inda mais belo e altivo banhado por toda aquela luz.

Cabelos negros, curtos e arrepiados. Olhos da mesma, rasgados, com um brilho felino ao mirar as pessoas, principalmente às jovens donzelas que saíam de suas casas atrás de leite, pães ou para pastorear animais. A camisa branca de algodão moldava-se ao corpo definido conforme caminhava, uma leve brisa refrescava. E um enorme e límpido sorriso completava o conjunto, belo, sem dúvida.

Gostava de sair ao raiar do sol para caminhar, respirar o ar orvalhado da manhã. Lhe dava forças, renovava suas energias.

-Cavalheiro, teria alguma moeda para dar a uma pobre senhora? – perguntou-lhe uma velha, o rosto tão enrugado que mal se viam seus olhos, vermelhos e bem miúdos.

-E por que não? Tome... – ele respondeu, estendendo uma moeda de ouro que acabara de tirar do bolso de sua calça.

A velha agradeceu com um aceno, guardando a moeda em uma pequena bolsa de couro em sua cintura. Mas não seguiu seu caminho, como era de se esperar.

-Cavalheiro, poderia ler sua sorte em retribuição por tamanha generosidade?

O rapaz estendeu a mão para a velha senhora, que fitou-a por longos minutos. E com uma expressão muito séria, ele se voltou à ele, sua voz em um tom quase sussurrado, como se estivesse a contar um segredo.

-Vejo que seu destino dará uma grande guinada em breve, meu caro... Conhecerás o céu e o inferno em um mesmo instante. E, se não souber como lidar com tal acontecimento, sua vida ficará em grande risco...

-Uma tragédia, então? – ele perguntou, mas por zombaria do que por acreditar de fato no que ela lhe dizia.

-Não faça galhofa do que lhe digo, Shura Alejandro Castañeda...

-Quê? Como sabe meu nome?

A velha senhora sorriu, deixando Shura para trás, chamando por si. Irritado por ser deixado falando sozinho, ele bem que quis ir até ela, brigar, xingar, o que quer que fosse. Mas alguém que vinha em sua direção acabou por obliterar qualquer tentativa de chegar até a velha senhora.

Uma bela jovem, de cabelos castanhos brilhantes e olhos idem. Vestida como uma cigana, um andar cadenciado que hipnotizava quem quer passasse por si. E os olhos... Estavam fixos na figura masculina à sua frente.

Mas ela passou reto por Shura, que ficou aparentemente parado, sem ação. Por pouco tempo, pois logo ele virou-se e foi atrás dela, a segurando pelo braço.

-Solte-me, insolente!

-Por que passou por mim sem me dirigir a palavra, se estava a olhar fixamente para mim?

-Estava olhando para a frente, cavalheiro... Ou achas que ando com os olhos na nuca, de costas para todos?

Ela sorriu ao terminar de falar, Shura se irritou. Mulherzinha petulante!

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Incompetentes! Imprestáveis! Como uma prisioneira foge assim, sem deixar rastros ou ser vista por vocês? Me respondam!

Carlo estava furioso, descontava sua raiva aos gritos entre seus subordinados, que tremiam temendo um castigo por sua falha. Falha que era muito mais do capitão, diga-se de passagem.

Cansado de gritar e praguejar, o rapaz pegou seu chapéu e saiu da prisão sem dizer mais nada, deixando todos muito confusos. Estava decidido a ele mesmo ir atrás da maldita cigana e trazê-la de volta, à força.

Mais nervosos estava por ter se deixado levar pelos encantos enganosos dela. Mas, não podia negar, o beijo era intenso demais para ser facilmente esquecido. Assim como todo o fogo que emanava daquele corpo esguio.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Estava sim, irritado. Mas encantado também. Aquela jovem podia ser petulante, mas era a mais bela de todas que já conhecera. E aquele sorriso... Por mais cínico que lhe parecesse, era também uma promessa do paraíso. Do céu na terra.

-Como se chama? – perguntou, por fim.

-Júlia.

-Shura...

E nada mais disse, aquela boca vermelha era um convite tentador, assim como aquelas formas todas marcadas pelo tecido leve de suas vestes. Não se importando se estavam no meio da rua, se alguém iria ver o que acontecia, o rapaz enlaçou a cintura delgada entre seus braços e atacou sem dó a boca pequena e doce.

Estava certo. Aquela boca, aquele beijo, era um convite a experimentar o céu. E também o fogo que ardia no inferno.

Júlia se segurou com força aos ombros de Shura, era tão avassalador que jurava que perderia o chão a qualquer momento. Estava tão entregue que não parou para pensar no perigo que aquela cena no meio da rua poderia representar.

-Júlia!

Ambos ouviram o grito masculino e se separaram, voltando-se ao autor dele. E viram Carlo parado a poucos metros, uma expressão de pura raiva e ódio em sua face.

Shura soltou Júlia, foi até o capitão, o olhar altivo não o incomodava. Pelo contrário, o fazia sentir ainda mais raiva pela interrupção. Frente a frente, não era preciso explicações. Eram homens, entendiam absolutamente tudo o que estava acontecendo.

-Quando e onde.

-Esta tarde, ao pôr-do-sol, no desfiladeiro.

-Estarei lá.

Carlo virou-se e seguiu seu caminho, Shura ainda ficou um tempo parado e logo após, seguiu por outra direção. E Júlia ficou sozinha, vendo a ambos partirem. Até sentir uma mão pousar em seu ombro e um par de olhos dourados lhe fitar, cheio de expectativa.

-O que aconteceu?

-Ainda não, Lourenço, mas vai acontecer... E será um duelo de vida ou morte...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Demorou miga, mas está aqui! Ficou curtinho porque a ação será toda no próximo capítulo, não quis cortar...

Imagina só, Máscara da Morte e Shura duelando por ti? Quem será o vencedor, hein?

Beijos!


	4. Chapter 4

Nyx

Nyx! Desculpa a demora em atualizar, mas vc sabe que o meu emprego tá me consumindo as forças e tempo! Aliás, estou nele agora, dentro da minha sala monitorando a palestra do dr. Carlos Corsi... Adoro ele, o maior barato, nem parece médico!

E claro, aproveitei para postar o último capítulo da tua fic, espero que goste! Sazinha, se vc estiver lendo esta fic, o seu será amanhã, ok?

Beijos e boa leitura e... Quem vencerá o duelo pelo coração de Júlia?

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Capítulo IV – Nós**

-x-x-x-x-x-

À hora marcada, lá estavam eles. Shura e Carlo. Espadas em punho, olhares fixos um no outro. Faíscas de ódio e fogo podiam ser vistas, a brisa do fim de tarde levantava poeira entre os dois rapazes, tornava o cenário mais dramático.

Em posição de guarda, aguardavam algum sinal ou reação um do outro para começar.

-Preparado para morrer, maledeto? – perguntou Carlo, pronto para atacar Shura e dar um fim em seu rival.

-Estou pronto para vencer, carcamano.

Furioso, o olhar do italiano ganhou um brilho quase demoníaco e ele partiu para cima de Shura, a espada em punho. Atacou pela direita, o espanhol teve um certo trabalho para se desviar e golpeou o adversário pela esquerda, mas o outro amparou o golpe com a lâmina de sua espada.

-Acha mesmo que Júlia iria querer um italiano sem modos feito usted?

-E por que não? Na noite passada, ela sequer se importou com isso...

Desta vez, a raiva tomou conta foi de Shura, que empurrou Carlo para trás e o atacou de frente, o italiano teve que saltar e quase caiu para conseguir se desviar do golpe. Desenhando um meio círculo no ar, ele atacou Shura de cima para baixo, mas o espanhol foi mais esperto e amparou o golpe, mantendo as duas lâminas bem próximas aos pescoços de ambos.

Júlia, que conseguira um cavalo com um mercador, vinha em disparada pela estrada que levava ao desfiladeiro e parou a alguns metros de distância dos dois, apreensiva. Eles lutavam ferozmente, atacavam-se não somente com golpes, mas também com palavras duras.

A tragédia era uma constante em sua vida, pensou. E talvez aquilo nunca mudaria. Mas por que desta vez se importava tanto com isso? Por que desta vez não eram apenas sedução e jogos, mistérios e decepções?

Apeou do cavalo, correndo em direção aos dois rapazes. Teria que dar um jeito de acabar com aquele duelo idiota.

Com um golpe maia forte de Carlo, Shura foi jogado para trás, desequilibrou-se um tanto, mas ainda manteve-se de pé. Ergueu a cabeça e viu o oponente encarando-o, a espada muito bem segura e empunhada entre suas mãos. Imitou o gesto e disparou a correr na direção dele, o italiano fez o mesmo. E Júlia, não diminuiu seu passo.

Um único ataque, e ambos retesaram suas espadas. Mas não haviam golpeado um ao outro.

-Júlia!

Parada entre os dois rapazes, branca feito cera e ofegante, a cigana tinha o abdômen transpassado pelas duas lâminas. Carlo foi o primeiro a puxar sua espada, seguido por Shura. Um passo cambaleante de ambos para trás, a jovem mal se sustentava em suas pernas.

Shura a fitou, tenso, sem saber o que fazer, os lábios vermelhos que lhe fizeram conhecer o céu crispavam-se em dor. Carlo largou a espada, estático, como pudera ferir aquele corpo perfeito e quente que lhe aquecera na noite fria daquela cela imunda?

Estavam muito próximos ao desfiladeiro. E Júlia, sem perceber, caminhava na direção dele. E por ele encontrou seu fim.

-JÚLIA!!

Nada, apenas o vazio. De cabeça baixa, os olhos vermelhos, Carlo fitou a lâmina manchada de sangue de sua espada. O sangue da cigana que enlouquecera sua mente, tornara-se parte de seu corpo e alma. Cheio de ódio e muita raiva, golpeou Shura. Mas não foi o único a tomar tal atitude.

Shura, tomado pela raiva, fizera o mesmo. Desceria ao inferno por ter provado do céu que erma os beijos de Júlia.

Ao longe, duas figuras assistiam toda a cena. Não havia mais o que fazer. Estava tudo acabado.

-Talvez tenha sido melhor assim, minha vó...

-Não tenha tanta certeza, Lourenço... Júlia nasceu para seduzir, os homens para matarem ou morrerem por ela... E não a ela... O ciclo ainda não terminou...

-O que quer dizer com isso?

A velha senhora nada disse, apenas deu as costas para o desfiladeiro e os dois corpos estendidos e se pôs a caminho pela estrada.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Alguns dias depois, quando na cidade ninguém mais comentava sobre o duelo, não muito longe dali, uma carroça despontava pela estrada que ligava Madri à direção norte do país. Dois viajantes seguiam seu caminho, distraidamente conversando entre si. Até que o condutor da carroça parou repentinamente, algo lhe chamara a atenção á beira da estrada.

-Boa tarde, cavalheiros... – uma jovem lhes disse, com um enorme sorriso no rosto – Acaso estariam indo para o norte?

-Claro, senhorita... – respondeu um deles, analisando cada pedaço de pele e curva que o tecido vermelho das vestes ciganas deixava entrever.

-Então fariam a gentileza de me levar com os senhores? Sabem, estas terras nada de mais tem a me oferecer.

-Eu lhe ajudo a subir, senhorita? – ofereceu-se o outro, de olhar mais sério, mas nem por isso menos cobiçoso.

-Júlia... E os senhores são?

-Camus Pontmercy, senhorita.

-Milo Ángeloz.

Júlia sorriu, aceitando a ajuda de Camus para subir à carroça, sentindo os olhares de Milo sobre sua pessoa.

Ela nascera para seduzir. Os homens, para matarem ou morrerem por ela.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ah, matei o Shura! E o Máscara da Morte! Ah, eu me mato!

Mas gostei do resultado final, espero que você também Nyx... Pensa pelo lado positivo: por causa dessas mortes, acabou ganhando de presente o Milo e o Camus também!

Beijos, minha linda, espero que tenha curtido seu presente, foi escrito com o mesmo amor e carinho que tenho por ti...

E aos demais, um forte abraço!


End file.
